


Cold Comfort

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Bottom John Watson, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Melancholy, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reichenbach, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John still misses Sherlock every day, but he can find comfort in Greg's arms.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is John/Greg, but John is still very much missing Sherlock, and loves him, though he wouldn't admit it. Greg's quite aware of how John feels, but he's here for him anyway.
> 
> [Bel wrote Greg's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922805)

John let himself into Greg’s apartment. They should stop doing this, stop pretending this was anything other than filling a certain human-shaped gap in their lives. But he knew they wouldn’t.

Greg was on his sofa, mindlessly watching telly. He flipped it off as John walked in.

John didn’t bother waiting for Greg’s gaze to turn towards him. He closed the door and crossed to Greg’s lap, kissing him deeply, craving the DI’s strong arms.

Greg kissed him back, slipping his tongue into John’s mouth, taking control just the way that John needed.

Groaning, John pulled back only long enough to strip off his jumper before leaning in for another kiss. Greg squeezed his arse, moaning softly as John ground down against him. It was often like this, quick and needy, a bit of distraction from everything else.

“Bedroom,” murmured Greg, leaning in to kiss John’s neck before nudging him to his feet. John grumbled but obeyed, stealing more kisses as they made their way to Greg’s bed.

They got out of their own clothes, not quite looking at each other as they stripped. John climbed into bed first, turning to watch Greg climb in after him.

Greg pushed him onto his back, covering John, kissing him deeply and running fingers through his hair as he settled between his thighs. John’s hands skidded down his back as if searching for purchase.

Pulling back, Greg studied John’s face. John closed his eyes and turned his head. Greg sighed, perhaps a bit sadly, and leaned in to nibble John’s ear, then his throat.

John kept his eyes closed, tense as Greg’s mouth moved downward, feeling soft kisses on his skin. He didn’t deserve gentle touches like that, he didn’t deserve to have someone worshiping his body. But he also knew from experience that arguing would be useless, and so he let Greg do what he wished.

Greg bestowed a kiss to the head of his cock before rummaging in his bedside table for the lube.

John started _thinking_ as he waited and that wouldn’t do, so he opened his eyes and sat up, rolling over to swallow Greg’s cock all at once.

Greg cursed under his breath, hand going to John’s hair. John bobbed his head a few times, just enough to get the taste of Greg on his tongue, breath him in, remind himself of where he was, grounding himself in the moment.

At a nudge from Greg, John lay back again, spreading himself wide. Greg leaned in to kiss him as his lubed fingers pressed in. John groaned softly, relaxing despite himself.

Greg kissed him slowly, keeping John focused on the present. John’s hand’s moved to cup Greg’s shoulders, rolling his hips and feeling Greg’s cock against his own. Greg’s tongue slipped into his mouth, something tender in the way he cupped John’s cheek.

John pulled away and rolled himself onto hands and knees, looking at Greg’s worn headboard. Greg sighed again, putting a hand on the small of John’s back as he stretched him. Not for the first time, John wondered why Greg tolerated him. He wondered why Greg kept giving him the physical release when John’s head was clearly still somewhere else. On someone else.

Grasping his hips, Greg pushed in, drawing John’s focus again. John closed his eyes and braced himself, moaning softly. Greg covered him, thrusting carefully, nibbling his ear.

“I know I’m not him,” said Greg softly. “But you’re a good man, John.”

“Just fuck me, Greg.” John pushed back against him, but Greg held him in place. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true.”

“Of course it’s true,” Greg’s voice was a bit sad. “Anyone can see it but you.”

John felt his erection flagging and reached down to take himself in hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, glad Greg had grown quiet again. For half a moment he could imagine he was in someone else's bed, someone he’d never touched, not like this, and someone he never would.

Greg kept going as John spilled over his hand. Panting, John dropped his head, letting Greg chase his own release. Greg came with a groan, wrapping John up in his arms and holding him tight.

It was intimate. It felt wrong. Greg deserved so much better. John squeezed back his emotions as Greg nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I should go,” John said.

Greg held him a little tighter. “Stay. Please.”

John opened his eyes. Greg kissed his shoulder and pulled the blankets over them both. He should go, before he had a nightmare again, before Greg got tired of him, before…

With a sigh, John settled in Greg’s arms. One night should be fine, right?

Even as he started to drift off, John knew that one night might become two, might become longer. This might still go horribly sideways and end in shouting and tears. But for now, at least, Greg was here and he wanted John.

Maybe it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate for reading along, and beltainefaerie for the beta


End file.
